Oneindig Duister: Legendarische strijd (1)
Twee legendarische pokémon zijn verwikkeld in een hevige strijd. Draka en Zero observeren het gevecht, maar mengen zich er niet in. Zij willen hun duistere plan verder in actie zetten, maar worden ruw gedwarsboomd. Draka en Zero zijn genoodzaakt om een andere tactiek te kiezen, maar gemakkelijk gaat dat niet. ---- Hoofdstuk 1: Legendarische strijd De stilte was overheersend in het donkere bos van Sinnoh. De middagzon werd tegen gehouden door het dikke bladerdak van de bomen. Slechts enkele stralen bereikte de grond van het bos. Pokémon hadden zich verscholen in het hoge gras en dichte struiken. Zij voelden iets waar ze bang voor waren. Iets onheilsspellend. De kleine Shaymin die door het gras liep, deelde dit gevoel. In plaats van te schuilen, wat alle andere Pokémon deden, liep dit groene egeltje toch stug door, opzoek naar zijn bestemming. Helaas wist de gras Pokémon niet hoe ver het nog was. De Pokémon voelde zich verdwaald en de angst sloeg toch toe. Na een tijdje angstig gedwaald te hebben, wilde de Shaymin zijn dorst lessen. Gelukkig stuitte de Pokémon al snel op een meertje. Vluchtig dronk het wat aan de rand van het hoge gras, want de Pokémon voelde zich niet op zijn gemak. Er was iets niet in de haak. Dat gevoel werd bevestigd toen een tweede Pokémon besloot bij het meertje te drinken. Geschrokken keek de Shaymin naar de Pokémon die vele malen groter was dan hemzelf. Het was Dialga, de legendarische Pokémon van de tijd. Even keek Dialga naar de lucht, maar bespeurde geen gevaar. Daarna dronk het rustig uit het meer. Shaymin voelde zich geïntimideerd en verschool zich onopgemerkt in het hoge gras. thumb|300px|Dialga, legendarische pokemon van de TijdNiet veel later gebeurde er wat vreemds met het water. De tijd Pokémon had dit echter niet door, tot grote verbazing van de Shaymin die het wel zag gebeuren. Paarse rimpelingen verschenen op het wateroppervlak en lieten een silhouet zien van een andere legendarische Pokémon. Met zijn grote soepele lichaam cirkelde de mysterieuze Pokémon rondjes onder het wateroppervlak. Als een roofvogel die zijn prooi zocht. De paarse rimpelingen voegden zich samen tot een groot gat. Precies wat de mysterieuze Pokémon wilde. Giratina, de legendarische Pokémon van materie en antimaterie, zon op wraak en Dialga was degene die ging boeten. Metalen deuren schoven snel open toen Draka de controle kamer van het gigantische vliegende vaartuig wilde betreden. Zero, een jongeman van 20 jaar, zat aandachtig te kijken naar de beelden op zijn digitale scherm. Draka liep naar zijn vriend toe en passeerde de platte transparante schermen van Zero's holografische assistente, genaamd Infi. Draka ging in de stoel naast Zero. Zero merkte zijn vriend niet eens op. "Al nieuws van Giratina?" vroeg Draka aan Zero. Zero schrok en wende zijn blik af van de schermen. "Laat me niet steeds zo schrikken, Draka" zei Zero, die zijn hart sneller voelde kloppen doordat hij net geschrokken was. "Het is elke keer zo makkelijk en verleidelijk" glimlachte Draka gemeen. "Infi" zei Zero en tikte wat dingen in op zijn toetsenbord. Infi verscheen op de schermen achter Draka en Zero. Ze maakte een kleine buiging en begreep wat haar meester van haar verwachtte. "Dialga is zojuist gesignaleerd. Giratina is momenteel bezig met het openen van een portaal naar de Werkelijke wereld" zei Infi met een licht elektronisch accent. "Bedankt, Infi" zei Draka. Infi boog nogmaals. "Infi, mijn camera's" beval Zero toonloos. "Dat doe ik wel, Infi" zei Draka op een vriendelijkere manier en haalde een kleine joystick tevoorschijn. Na wat codes ingevuld te hebben, verscheen er een nieuw venster op het grote beeldscherm. Draka bewoog de joystick, waardoor het beeld veranderde. "Hoeveel wil je er?" vroeg Draka die enkele de vliegende cameraatjes naar het meer stuurde. "Ze allemaal" antwoordde Zero, die verder verzonk in zijn eigen gedachten. Draka wierp een blik op zijn vriend. De blik die Zero in zijn ogen had, was niet nieuw voor Draka. Zero was geobsedeerd door Giratina en was bijna niet meer aanspreekbaar als Giratina zijn portalen naar de Werkelijke wereld opende. Gelukkig wist Draka wat zijn vriend van hem verwachtte, zodat geen informatie over Giratina verloren ging. Het portaal van Giratina creëerde een wervelwind in de Werkelijke wereld. Dialga werd verast door de aanval. De legendarische Pokémon werd omringd door de sterke wind en in de lucht geworpen. Giratina zag zijn kans schoon en ging door het portaal om met Dialga te vechten. Giratina kreeg een paarse gloed toen het de Werkelijke wereld betrad. Zijn lange slangachtige lichaam kreeg zes poten en de vleugels veranderden. "Giratina heeft de Werkelijke wereld betreden" deed Infi verslag. Draka had een driedimensionaal beeld gemaakt van de situatie en stuurde enkele cameraatjes aan. Zero was benieuwd of Dialga uit de greep van Giratina kon ontsnappen. Hij wilde graag zien waar de legendarische Pokémon toe in staat was. Draka dacht er anders over. Giratina was minder sterk nu hij in een andere dimensie was. Het kleine groene egeltje aan de waterkant voelde de hevige wind en werd netzoals Dialga de lucht in geworpen. Shaymin kon zich net vastgrijpen aan Dialga voordat het meters hoog door de lucht zou vliegen. Shaymin kon wel vliegen, maar niet in de landvorm. Giratina had Dialga stevig vast en trok het terug het portaal in. Als een roofdier die zijn prooi zijn hol naar binnen sleepte. "Giratina keert terug naar de Omgekeerde wereld" zei Draka, die Infi voor was. Hij stuurde enkele vliegende cameraatjes aan die ook de Omgekeerde wereld binnen gingen. Draka keek even naar Zero. Hij was te ver verzonken in zijn eigen gedachten dat Draka even zijn eigen plannen kon uitvoeren. Draka voerde wat gegevens in en stuurde met zijn joystick zijn eigen cameraatje naar de Omgekeerde wereld toe. Helpertjes waren altijd handig, vond Draka. Zeker als hij ze zelf had ontworpen en wist dat ze nog eens van pas zouden komen. Draka wende zijn blik weer op de beelden. Giratina had Dialga de Omgekeerde wereld ingetrokken en probeerde hem daar te houden. Dialga had zich bevrijdt uit de greep van zijn tegenstander en ging het gevecht niet uit de weg. Grote donker paarse wolken van giftig gas vormde zich rondom de twee vechtende legendarische Pokémon. Shaymin had zijn grip verloren en gleed van Dialga af. Gelukkig voor het kleine egeltje kwam het terecht op een zwevend eiland. Maar net. Het giftige gas rondom Shaymin zorgde ervoor dat de pokémon zijn speciale kracht moest gebruiken. Zaad Scheiding.Shaymin zoog de paarse wolk op via zijn roze bloem. Als snel verkleurde de bloem van roze naar donker paars. "Wilgenrook" zei Zero uit het niet toen hij zag dat Giratina wilde aanvallen. Draka wende zijn blik af van het scherm en keek naar de driedimensionale projectie van de locaties van de cameraatjes. "Hé Shit!" vloekte Draka en bewoog krachtig met de joystick. De cameraatjes deden snel wat hen werd opgedragen en vlogen verder van Giratina vandaan, die een blauwe vlammenzee op Dialga schoot. Draka zag twee blauwe puntjes rood worden op zijn scherm. "Contact verloren met camera 046 en camera 024" zei Infi. Draka blies geïrriteerd. "Zero, kom uit je obsessie en help me met de camera's. Ik kan er geen zestien tegelijkertijd besturen. Zeker niet als Giratina en Dialga van hot naar her vliegen" zei Draka op een geïrriteerde toon. Zero haalde zijn blik van de schermen. thumb|300px|Zero en Infi"Wat?" vroeg Zero verbaast, maar ook lichtelijk geïrriteerd. Hij wilde niks missen van het gevecht tussen de twee legendarische Pokémon. "Of je helpt met de camera's" herhaalde Draka. "Infi" zei Zero die zijn taak doorgaf aan zijn assistente. Geërgerd zette Draka een headset op en maakte contact met Infi. "Infi, ik wil dat alle camera's tien meter afstand bewaren van Giratina en Dialga. Statische verplaatsing. Plaats camera 034, 089 en 103 op de grond van een eiland" beval Draka. "Zoals u wenst, Draka" antwoordde Infi. Ze maakte weer een kleine buiging en voerde uit wat haar gevraagd werd. "Wachtend op instructies over camera D16" zei Infi kort daarna. "Handmatig" zei Draka en nam het besturingssysteem van zijn eigen cameraatje over. Giratina deed nog een poging om zijn vijand aan te vallen. Tot Draka's opluchting konden de cameraatjes op tijd uitwijken. Helaas deed Dialga hetzelfde en werd niet geraakt door de vlammenzee van Giratina. De misser kwam als een donderslag neer op het zwevende eiland waar Shaymin angstig in een gekropen zat. De schokgolf die de inslag veroorzaakte, deed Shaymin los komen van de grond. Het zweefde hoog in de lucht en bleef er even hangen, dankzij de lage zwaartekracht. Op dat moment kwam Giratina aan. Hij vloog woest richting Shaymin. Shaymin opende zijn ogen en keek de legendarische Pokémon recht in zijn ogen. Shaymin was doodsbang, bang dat het opgegeten zou worden. De kleine Pokémon zette de de giftige stoffen in zijn lichaam om in energie. De bloemen op de Pokémon begonnen te gloeien. Daarna veroorzaakte Shaymin een grote explosie. De Omgekeerde wereld werd overspoeld met groen licht en Giratina hield stand. Het vroeg zich af waar dat nou weer vandaan kwam. Plots voelde Shaymin dat hij werd opgezogen. Na de aanval had zich een portaal naar de Werkelijke wereld geopend. Shaymin ging door het portaal heen en belandde in een koude rivier in de bekende wereld. Het werd meegenomen door de woeste stroming. "Wat was dat?" vroeg Zero verbaasd. "Dat was niet het werk van Giratina" zei Draka en zocht naar een cameraatje die zich in de Werkelijke wereld bevond, vlak in de buurt. "Draka?" vroeg Zero een beetje opdringerig. Hij wilde weten waarom er een nieuw portaal was verschenen. "Ja, ja. Niet zo'n ongeduld. Ik ben bezig" zei Draka geïrriteerd en stuurde zijn cameraatjes aan. Al snel daarna vond hij de Pokémon die het portaal geopend had. "Volgens mij was het die Pokémon" concludeerde Draka uit de beelden. Zero keek verbaasd. "Een Shaymin?" zei hij bedenkelijk. Het kleine groene egeltje werd verder meegesleurd door de koude woeste rivier. Het schreeuwde, maar niemand kwam de Pokémon redden. "Dialga verlaat de Omgekeerde wereld" zei Zero's assistent. Draka schakelde snel over naar de andere beelden. Zero zag hoe Dialga probeerde te ontkomen. Zijn enige uitweg was het portaal, wat zich weer begon te sluiten. Giratina ging er woest achteraan, maar nu was het de beurt aan Dialga om een aanval te doen. Zijn blauwe kristal op het midden van zijn borst begon te gloeien. Dialga draaide zich om naar Giratina en brulde luid. Daarna werd de legendarische Pokémon van de Omgekeerde wereld geraakt door een blauwe straal. Giratina werd enkele meters naar achteren geblazen. Van dat moment maakte Dialga gebruik en vluchtte door het portaal. Het was bevrijdt uit de hardhandige greep van zijn tegenstander. "Het portaal is verdwenen" deelde Infi mede. Zero voelde een grote teleurstelling, maar ook razernij. "Nee hé!" zei Zero en sloeg met zijn vuist op het dashboard. "Giratina gaat een nieuw portaal openen" zei Draka. In zijn zak van zijn vest begon iets te gloeien. Draka liet de joystick even los en deed zijn hand in zijn zak om het licht tegen te houden. Zero hoefde ook dit niet te weten. thumb|300px|Giratina's razernij Giratina creëerde snel weer een portaal en vloog er razend snel naartoe. Net toen Giratina bij het portaal was, verdween hij en verscheen weer, enkele meters van het portaal af. Giratina brulde vol razernij, waarbij zijn ogen rood oplichtte. Toen zag Giratina een grote zwevende waterdruppel. Daarin was Dialga te zien in de Werkelijke wereld. Giratina wilde wraak nemen en maakte de druppel kapot met een van zijn stekels. Op dat moment vond er een explosie plaats in de Werkelijke wereld. Net waar Dialga was. Dialga wist dat dit het werk van Giratina was. Draka zag dat de rode gloed in zijn zak verdween en hij haalde zijn hand weer weg. "Wat heeft Dialga gedaan met Giratina?" vroeg Zero die het niet leek te bevatten. "Na de aanval van Dialga is Giratina niet meer in staat om de Omgekeerde wereld te verlaten" antwoordde Infi. "Wat?" vroeg Zero verbaasd, die nog steeds niet leek te begrijpen. "Dialga, legendarische Pokémon van de tijd. Oneindige herhaling van de tijd als Giratina het portaal nadert" zei Draka zuchtend. Zero was nog steeds verbaasd. Zijn plannen waren drastisch in de war geschopt. "Ik moet dit oplossen" mompelde hij. Zero sloot wat vensters en begon met wat berekeningen. Onverstaanbaar praatte hij in zichzelf, zoekend naar een oplossing voor het probleem. "Zero, wacht nou eens even" zei Draka kalm. "Mijn plannen!" schreeuwde Zero boos plotseling tegen zijn vriend. "Zero!" schreeuwde Draka op een dreigende toon terug en veerde uit zijn stoel omhoog. "Jouw obsessie voor Giratina, schopt heel plan in de war. Jouw plan!" schreeuwde Draka verder. Zero wilde ook opstaan, maar Draka gaf hem die kans niet. "Focus. Anders zal het ons nooit slagen om Giratina's kracht te krijgen" vervolgde Draka, maar dan op een kalmere toon. "We vinden heus wel een oplossing voor dit probleem, maar niet vandaag. We moeten niet haasten, anders gaat het verschrikkelijk fout" "Focus" herhaalde Draka. "En wees kalm en beheerst" voegde hij daarna nog aan zijn advies toe. Categorie:Oneindig Duister Categorie:Oneindig Duister: Hoofdstukken Categorie:Fanons Categorie:Serie Categorie:Zefred